


To Tempt an Emperor

by OpalEyes2112



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Figures, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEyes2112/pseuds/OpalEyes2112
Summary: Aziraphale loses a coin toss and has to successfully tempt the Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte.





	To Tempt an Emperor

“Finally!” The man announced with an unusual accent. It was Corsican he believed. “A cloak fit for an emperor!”

Napoleon Bonaparte strode forward to examine the sleeves with an eagle keen eye. Aziraphale shuddered. It was all rather….Gabrielesque. The clothes, the talk of war, and everyone’s duty to the continuing greatness of their country. He even belittled his own siblings. _Quite like Gabriel…ughhhhh. _However if he had to put their brains on a scale he’d bet his weight in gold that the human’s had more mass.

_ Why did I have to win the bloody coin toss? _He supposed he should be thankful that the man was doing _some _good what with the Civil Code, but now he wanted to wage war. _Again. _

Aziraphale mulled over the assignment for the twelfth time that day: _Tempt Napoleon Bonaparte into making his brother Joseph King of Spain. _He couldn’t quite see all the implications, but it had to benefit Hell somehow or else they wouldn’t have commanded it. _Maybe cause a fight between Napoleon and his brother? He does love it in Naples._

Already it was a task he relished as much as he hated; he got to wear the most opulent clothes and just yesterday they had dined on the finest foods. Yet with the man’s talk of war and heavily familiar ego it could also be annoying.

Aziraphale had been chiseling away at the Emperor’s reservations, especially those towards the British, but after three weeks he felt he was getting close enough to start making The Suggestions_. _

Aziraphale strolled leisurely over so he could appear to be appreciating Napoleon’s satisfaction at the scarlet and gold cloak. He stopped once he was two arms’ lengths away and began using a voice he’d picked up at Petronius’s restaurant in Rome.

“I am most grateful Your Imperial Majesty.” The words twisted and twirled in his throat before leaving his tongue. It was odd how innocent and silky they felt on the human ears, but if listened to more closely carried a _weight. _He wasn’t sure yet if something he could just do as angel or what, but damn was it useful. “My assistant and I choose the finest of silk for it and the tassels, yes-“ The French Emperor turned to watch him speak “-The tassels came from the Ottoman Empire and were delivered here via a merchant’s ship from Valencia. The red felt and the _glorious _silk, however, was made in Seville.”

He watched as Napoleon’s eyes narrowed in a specific manner. The principality had seen it thousands of times and inwardly grinned as the truth sunk in.

“This cloak was made…” The Emperor sputtered in disbelief and…._is that a hint of jealousy? _“You’re telling me that my cloak was made by _the Spaniards_? I am the Emperor of France! I rule most of Italy! I rule Naples through Joseph and Westphalia through Jerome! And you’re telling me that Spain _still_ has finer materials than all of my domains?!” 

_You and Gabriel would mostly certain get along, or maybe fight because you’re almost mirror images of each other and you’re a human. _He tried to not to smirk at the idea of Gabriel finding a similar mind amongst the humans he so detested.

Aziraphale decided to go on to the next step; now was a good time to put on some innocence like humans wear perfume.

“Your Imperial Highness, most assuredly not!” The angel smiled with what he hoped portrayed genuine belief, but a deep, dark unacknowledged part of himself wanted to put an edge of glee into it.

Though he wasn’t a demon and hopefully, never would be, Aziraphale could almost _see_ the doubt starting to weave a steel web in the emperor’s mind. The angel almost asked if the emperor would like to put on the cloak for the evening, but decided against it. That would push him over the edge in almost certainly the wrong direction.

Aziraphale regarded the human before him hoping to _Someone _it wouldn’t come off as assessing or forbid it-predatory.

_How to persuade him to choose Joseph to become King of Spain? He’s already popular….ahhh there we are._

The angel waited for Napoleon to speak and was glad for it.

“Those Spaniards do possess a vast array of resources, no?” Bonaparte scowled with a hint of disgusted anger.

Aziraphale merely nodded. _No words from me, not…yet. _

“That nation used to be powerful,” the man continued pacing in front of the cloak before analyzing the room with all of its contents. “They ruled almost an entire hemisphere. They conquered most of the New World and their easy victories and riches made them lazy. The British beat them-Queen Elizabeth and her commanders. Now it’s rise of the France…”

Still no words from the angel.

“You…” He turned to Aziraphale with an iron stare. “You seem like an educated gentleman…and well versed in the world. Who would you want to rule Spain amongst my siblings?”

Aziraphale wanted to gawk. Was it seriously going to be thrown into his lap like that?

He kept his eyes on Napoleon for several seconds then diverting to his gaze to the ceiling for almost a minute to give the appearance of someone genuinely weighing the options. 

Eventually he responded softly while conveying some of the wisdom he’d developed over the millennia.

“It is not my place to say Your Imperial Majesty.”

Napoleon tapped his foot impatiently.

“I would like to know what a sought after merchant as you would think.” Napoleon was definitely feeling fed-up.

Aziraphale paused to put a look of modest surprise on his face.

“You are most gracious Your Imperial Majesty,” he replied and then made the _hint. “_Your siblings are all highly qualified, but…it appears that His Imperial Highness Joseph is the most popular amongst them. He is beloved in Naples and does good work on your behalf.”

_Was that pushing it too much? Maybe. _

Aziraphale watched every minute expression that flitted across Napoleon’s face.

“….Joseph? Perhaps.”

Aziraphale spent another week with the Imperial family and even helped the new Empress of the French decide on a new dress and shoes. He dined with the servants and plenty of the soldiers of the Grande Armée. It was wonderful really, but not as much fun as dining with Crowley. He missed him. Once it became clear to Aziraphale Joseph was going to be summoned from his palace in Naples he departed for his bookshop in London.

“Uh hello!” Aziraphale met Crowley at the Wilton for dinner. The demon smiled as he slid into the seat next to him. _He looks…beautiful in this era’s clothing. _That wondrous auburn hair was long and in a ponytail with just one lock tucked behind an ear.

“Helllooo Aziraphale.” Crowley raised a brow at the oysters Aziraphale’d just started eating. “How did it go?”

Aziraphale took one oyster and gulped it down before answering. He loved watching Crowley watch him eat.

“It went marvelous I believe.” Aziraphale smiled slyly. “We ate crêpes and the best brioche!”

“I do admit I’m glad you helped me design that cloak! He loved immensely, but….”

Crowley leaned forward just as the angel slurped down another oyster.

“But what Angel?”

“I told him the materials came from Spain which worked so well for the task.”

Crowley frowned. “But the materials we got here in London….”

“A small lie on my part.”

Crowley grinned and started to sprawl in the chair relaxing.

“Telling lies, tempting an _emperor…” _Crowley shook his head chuckling. “Good Hell Aziraphale, you might just be better at this than me.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips as he shot a dagger like glare at the shaking demon.

“How dare you? But…yes temptation seems to be….acoomplished.”

“Want to head back to the bookshop? I have a marvelous vintage from 1745. I got it as a gift from Lucien Bonaparte when I went to visit him.”

Crowley’s smile grew wider. “Are you tempting me?”

Aziraphale only returned a cunning smile in response.

“Well Angel…Temptation accomplished!”


End file.
